Deliquents
by Drunalove
Summary: Ok, my last MITM story was awful, so I've made a new one. Chase isn't the best person in the world, she knows that, at least she's not as bad as her best friend Reese, who she might just be falling in love with. Set in season 6. ReeseXoc don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys, so my last MITM story was horrible, so I've made a new one. It's set in season 6. This chapter is set after the episode "Hal sleep walks", but before "Lois battles Jaime" I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

"You wanna go trash Ms. Barke's mailbox again?"

Chase let out a laugh and kicked Reese's foot. "It's still messed up from last time, I think we should let up on her for a while."

Reese looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Why? She never lets up on us."

She smirked at him. "Us? You mean you."

He smirked and threw his arm over her shoulder. "You were my accomplice."

"Yea, by force." She shrugged his arm off her shoulders. "Careful, someone might think we're dating."

His smirk grew. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

She scoffed. "Yea, it'd be a dream come true."

She paused to put her strawberry blonde hair into a messy bun. "Heard your brothers coming home for the weekend."

He grinned and nodded. "It's gonna be awesome! We're gonna go around the neighborhood and egg people's houses."

She looked over at him. "Seriously? We're sixteen, don't you think we're a little to old for that?"

"Nah, it's gonna rock."

She smiled at him. "Maybe I'll finally be able to meet him."

He stopped and looked at her. "Ch-"

She put her hand up, stopping him. "Yea, I know. I can't meet your family, I know the drill. I've been your best friend for what, three years?"

He grinned and looked at her. "Who says you're my best friend?"

She looked at him. "No one else hangs out with you."

"Hey! People hang out with me."

"Yea? Name one person."

"Uh.."

She smirked. "My point exactly."

"Yea, well, who do you hang out with?"

"You, obviously."

He grinned at her. "Yea, cause I give you free lunch."

She scoffed. "Are you kidding me? It's more like you beat up other people, then take their lunch, and then give me the stuff you don't want."

He chuckled. "Ya see? We got a good system going here."

She smirked at him. "Whatever. Do your parents still think I'm a boy?"

He nodded. "You know what would happen if I told them you're a girl."

"Yea, Reese, I know. Didn't we just go over this? Gosh, you've got the attention span of a goldfish."

"I do not! Take it back."

She grinned and shook her head. "No way, it's the truth."

He glared at her. "Take it back Chase, or else."

She snickered. "Or else what?" She squealed when he poked her side. "Hey!"

He grinned and walked behind her, giving a poke on her back. "Reese, seriously, stop!" He kept poking her and she took off in a run.

He smirked and ran after her. "You're so gonna get it!"

"I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled back.

He laughed, and when he caught up to her, he tackled her onto the grass. He flipped her over so they were face to face. "Ready to take it back?" He questioned, slightly out of breath.

She smirked and shook her head. "Oh, so I'm getting the silent treatment now?" He asked.

She nodded and he grinned. "Alright, I know how to get you to talk." He started tickling her sides, and she squealed and squirmed, trying to get away from him. He grinned and continued tickling her. "Take it back!"

"Alright, alright! I take it back! Now stop!"

He laughed and continued. "First you have to say 'Reese is the most clever boy, no man in the entire world and he has the biggest muscles in the entire world'!"

"I'm not saying that!" His laugh grew louder as he continued to tickle her. "Stop!"

"Not until you say it!"

"Ok, fine! Reese is the most clever man in the entire world, and he has the biggest muscles in the entire world!"

He grinned and stopped. "Chase, I had no idea you felt that way." She glared at him, but his grin only grew bigger.

Noticing how close their faces were to each other, she blushed, praying he didn't notice. He smirked at her. "Embarrassed?"

She glared and stuck her tongue at him. "Ooh, embarrassed, what a big word for you." She smirked, thinking she had won. "I win."

Reese glared. "I wonder what would happen if I kissed you right now."

Her smirk was wiped right off her face. He grinned and leaned in towards her slightly, and she found herself tilting her head up, she waited for his mouth to meet hers, only to be met with a whisper into ear. "I win." He smirked and pulled back.

She glared and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They both turned and saw a boy standing there. Chase had no idea who he was, but Reese obviously did by the way he looked at him.

"What are you doing here butt munch?" He asked.

The boy smirked and crossed his arms. "Who's your," he cast a glance at Chase. "Friend?"

Reese glared at him. "Dewey, I swear to god, if you-"

Dewey smirked at him. "Relax, I won't tell mom or dad."

Reese looked at him. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. On one condition."

Reese groaned. "What do you want?"

Dewey's smirk grew. "You have to be my personal chef for a month."

He shook his head. "No, no way."

Dewey shrugged. "Ok, I wonder what mom'll think when I tell her how I saw you laying on top of a girl, and how you were kissing her."

"We weren't kissing!" Chase yelled, trying to help Reese's case.

Dewey looked over at her. "It looked like you were from where I'm standing, besides, who's mom gonna believe?"

Reese glared and raised his fist. "If you hit me, it'll only make your case worse."

Chase, finally getting up off the grass, stood behind the grass. "He's right."

Reese glared. "Fine, but you better not tell mom."

Dewey smirked. "Glad you see it my way, come on, I want a grilled cheese sandwich." He walked away and Reese rolled his eyes.

He turned and looked at Chase. "Do you think you can sneak out tonight?" He questioned.

She nodded. "Yea, I think so."

"Are you sure you can get past your parents?"

"Are _you_ sure you can past your mom?"

He smirked and nodded. "Yea, come by at twelve, everyone'll be asleep by then."

"You won't forget, will you?"

He rolled his eyes. "No! I gotta go now, see ya tonight."

"See ya."

* * *

Chase walked up the steps of the group home, praying she wouldn't be caught. "Chase?" Questioned a stern female voice from behind her.

She sighed and turned around. "Hi, Ms. Autumn."

The woman made a hmm sound in return. "You're late."

"I know, I'm really sorry, I got-"

The woman put up her hand, silencing her. "This is your second strike, one more, and you'll be on kitchen duty."

Chase sighed and nodded. "Ok."

"Good, now get to bed."

Chase ran up the stairs into her room. She opened the door and collapsed onto the bed. "Tough day?"

She looked over and saw her roommate, and only friend there, Sirena.

"No, I'm just tired."

Sirena smiled at her. "How's Reese?"

Chase rolled her eyes. "He's fine."

Sirena grinned. "Did you finally kiss him?"

"Rena, everyday you ask me that question, and everyday it's the same answer, no."

"Well, did you at least tell him?"

Chase sighed and shook her head. "I can't."

"C, you've got to."

"I don't want his sympathy."

"Ok, what happens when he wants to meet your parents? Or come to your house."

"I've already thought of that."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, really."

"And what excuse have you come up with?"

"I've told him that my parents don't want me hanging around boys or delinquents."

Sirena laughed. "And he's both of those things."

Chase smirked and laughed as well. "That's why it's perfect."

"You know, you're a delinquent to." She pointed out.

"Hey!" She threw a pillow at her brunette friend. "At least I'm not as bad as him."

Sirena threw the pillow back at her. "Keep telling yourself that."

Chase looked over at at her and grinned. "I will. Night Rena."

"Night C."

* * *

The alarm blared, and Chase groaned. She rolled out of bed and sat up. "Twelve in the morning, what a great damn time to meet someone." She turned the alarm off and walked over to her closet.

She took off her pajamas and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a hoodie, a pair of green vans and an undershirt. After getting dressed, she walked over to the window and opened it slowly. She climbed out onto the tree and made her way down. She put the earbuds connected to her iPod in, and started walking towards Reese's house.

She carefully walked over to the the window into the boys's bedroom. She looked in and sighed in aggravation. "You've got to be kidding." Reese was sound asleep.

She kicked a rock and sighed. She would have to knock on the window without waking his brothers, and that would be impossible. She'd just have to back. _Unless_. She pushed up on the window and it starting sliding upwards. She smiled and stepped into their bedroom. She walked over and shook his shoulders. "Reese." He didn't wake up and she groaned. She thumped his head and he jumped up.

"Hey."

"Huh..wha-what are you doing here? Oh, crap."

"Yea, get up you idiot."

He sighed and stood up. She looked at, ready to give him hell, and,

Holy hotness batman.

He was wearing a wife beater and boxer shorts. The wife beater showed off the muscles in his arms. Her cheeks flushed red and she turned around as quick as possible. Thankfully, in his state, he didn't notice.

He put on a pair of jeans and she turned back. "You're gonna give me hell now right?"

She shook her head. "No, do you um..do you wanna put on a different shirt?"

He smirked at her. "Why? To distracting?"

She rolled her eyes._Yes_. "No, it's just that it's freezing outside, but suit yourself."

His smirk grew. "Whatever you say." He grabbed a hoodie and put it on, pulling the hood over his head and zipping it up. "Come on, lets go."

He climbed out the window and she followed. "Where are we going?" She asked.

He smiled and put his hands into his pockets. "You'll see."

"Reese, I don't like surprises."

"To bad, you'll just have to deal it."

She rolled her eyes and kicked a stone. "Hey Reese?"

"What?"

"Remember when we first met?"

He grinned at her. "How could I forget? We nearly killed each other."

* * *

_Chase sighed as opened her locker. The F on her math assignment was staring straight at her. She sighed in frustration and threw her math textbook down the hall. "Ow!" _

_She gasped and looked over at the person she hit. She ran over to him. "I'm so sorry, are you ok?"_

_"I'm fine, no thanks to you." _

_She clenched her fists. "I said I was sorry." _

_He glared at her. "I've probably got a concussion." _

_She smirked at him. "Maybe it'll knock your IQ up a few points." _

_His glare harshened. "You're such a brat." _

_She glared and lunged at him. A girl ran up and held her back. "Let me go! I'll show him what a brat I really am!" _

_"Excuse me, would someone like to explain what's going on here?" _

_"That's none of your damn business." Stated Reese, then he turned around. "Oh, hi Mr. Roland, how's it going?"_

_"Ms. Santos, Mr. Wilkerson, allow me to escort you to the principals office." _

_"This is all your fault." Stated Chase. They were sitting out in the hallway, waiting for someone to come pick them up. _

_"What? You're the one who threw your stupid book at me!"_

_"You're the one who called me a brat! Plus, if you haven't mouthed off to the green giant, we wouldn't be here." _

_He looked over at her. "Green giant?" _

_"Mr. Roland, he's super tall, and he got sick one day, made his face all green. Plus, he's not that smart."_

_He grinned and looked at her. "Maybe we should call him the grinch instead."_

_She let out a laugh and looked back. "You're not so bad." _

_He smirked. "I'm Reese." _

_She smiled. "Chase."_

* * *

He smirked and looked over at her. "Remember what we did after?"

She laughed and nodded. "We put worms in Mr. Roland's coffee."

They both laughed as they continued walking. Chase looked ahead of them and bit her lip slightly. "Hey Reese?"

"Yea?"

"There's something I wanna tell you. I know I told you that my par-"

"Sweet! We're here!"

She saw they were in the woods, surrounded by fireflies. "Wow."

He grinned at her. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, it's not important. I can't believe you of all people, would take me to look at fireflies."

He looked over at her. "Why?"

"If anyone at school asked you to go look at fireflies, you'd beat them to a pulp."

He shrugged. "You're different."

"W-what?"

"You're not a loser or a nerd. You don't get on my case about homework or anything like that. You're actually cool."

She smirked. "Cooler then Francis?"

He grinned and looked at her. "Don't push it."

She smiled and looked at him. "So, what's it like being your brothers slave?"

He groaned. "I wanna shoot myself."

She laughed and he glared. "You think that's funny?"

She laughed louder and he walked closer to her. "I will tickle you."

She smirked at him. "You'll have to catch me first." With that, she bolted.

He grinned and chased after her. "You're so dead!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys! I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey, just wait a second."

Chase rolled her eyes as Reese finished taking Dabney's lunch. "We're in high school, why do you still pick on them?" She questioned.

They started walking to the cafeteria. "Cause it's funny."

"You're an idiot."

He smirked at her. "Then why do hang out with me?"

She looked over at him. "You know, I ask myself that question everyday."

Reese rolled his eyes. He sat down on one of the benches and she sat across from him. "I'm just glad it's Friday, Francis comes for his visit tomorrow."

Chase nodded. "Yea, it's- wait, what?"

Reese looked up at her. "Are you death or something?"

"It's deaf."

"That's what I just said."

She rolled her eyes. "What did you just say?"

"That's what I just said?"

"No, before that."

"Are you-"

"Before that."

"Uh, Francis-"

"No! Before that!"

"That it's Friday? Jeez Chase, are you on your period or something?"

She glared slightly, but chose to ignore his comment. She stood up and gathered her books into her arms. "I've got to go."

"Whatever, I'll see you later."

She turned back and quickly flicked his ear. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Figure it out. Idiot." She walked out of the cafeteria and he shot her a glare, even though she couldn't see it.

"Yea, she's totally on her period."

* * *

Chase ran down the hallway, shoving past people, one of whom happened to be Mr. Herkabe. "Watch were you're going." He spat out. Realization spread across his face as he looked at her. "You're Reese's friend."

"Yea," she adjusted her books so they wouldn't fall. "So?"

"Tell him he's missed three of my classes."

"Why, so you can torture him some more? I don't think so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got somewhere to be."

She ran off before he could say anything else. "Jerk."

She ran into another person and they fell down. "I'm so sorry," she reached down to help the person, but she instantly recoiled. "Piper."

The girl picked herself up and smirked at her. "Hi freak."

"Look, I've got no-"

"Oh, I know all about today."

Chase felt like a ton of bricks had just been dropped onto her shoulders. "You do?"

Piper grinned and walked around her. Like a hunter stalking it's prey. "Yea, isn't today the day you're parents abandoned you?"

Chase clenched her fists. "They didn't abandon me."

"Really, then why are you living in a group home?"

Her mouth almost fell open in shock. "How did-"

"I've done my research. You were a mistake right?" She clicked her tongue against her cheek. "An accident."

Chase took a breath. "You're wrong."

Piper smirked. "And obviously no one wants you, you haven't been adopted."

"Shut up."

"Not even Reese wants you."

"You know nothing about him!"

"Really? Why won't he take you to see his parents? Why is it that people only see you together when you walk home from school? Don't you get it? He's embarrassed to be seen with you."

Chase blinked back tears. "He doesn't have time and his parents, if they found out I was a girl-"

"Aww, is that what he told you? How nice of him to spare your feelings."

"It's the truth."

"That's not what he's been telling everyone else."

"What are you talking about?"

Piper grinned, knowing she was getting to her. "He thinks you're pathetic, he only hangs out with you because he feels sorry for you."

"Stop." The tears were forcing there way out of her eyes. She refused to let Piper see her cry.

"I overheard him talking to one of the boys in history class, he doesn't want his brothers finding out he hangs out with you because he knows they'll make fun of him. Not because you're a girl, but because you're.. _you_."

"Stop!"

"I think it's adorable how you actually thought he was your friend. He's the only person who hangs out with you right? I'm not surprised, no one wants to hang out with a mistake."

The slap that Chase delivered to her cheek was a shock to both of them. Piper staggered back and held her cheek, which was now bright red.

"I told you to stop." Stated Chase. Her voice came out sounding forced.

Piper grinned despite the pain it caused. "Looks like I struck a nerve."

Chase gave her a glare, and then took off running. The tears started cascading down her cheeks and she ran into one of the janitors closets. She slid down against the door and started to sob. Her appointment, the appointment to meet an elderly couple that was interested in adopting a teenage girl, was long forgotten. What was the point? Piper was right, no one wanted her.

* * *

Piper smirked as she watched the strawberry blonde girl run down the hallway. "That was to easy."

A boy with brown hair walked up to her and grinned at her. "I heard what you said. Babe, that was genius."

She grinned back and pecked his lips. "Wasn't it?"

"Just do me a favor and remind me why we did this again?"

Piper's grin turned into a frown. "Because Patrick, we hate her. Plus, it's fun to see her suffer."

Patrick smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist. "True, very true."

She smiled and looked up at him. "Now, buy me lunch?"

He smiled back at her. "Anything for you babe."

* * *

Chase looked at herself in the mirror of the girls bathroom. Her eyes were puffy and red. She sighed. "Great, everyone will know I've been crying."

She pulled the hood on her hoodie up and walked out the bathroom. She walked to her next class with her head down. She bumped into someone and didn't even bother to apologize. "Watch where you're- Chase?"

She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Hey, what's with the cold- you've been crying." He stated, noticing her puffy red eyes. "Who's ass do I have to kick?"

"Your own." She spat out. "Let go." She yanked her arm out of his grip and continued down the hallway.

"What did I do? Is it because of the period joke? I was only kidding."

She ignored him and he ran in front of her. "Why are you ignoring me? What did I do?"

"What didn't you do? I thought you were my friend Reese."

"What? I am your friend!"

"Not according to Piper."

"Piper? What did she say?"

She ignored him and continued on walking. "Chase! What did she say to you?"

"Why don't you go ask her yourself? Just stay away from me."

"Fine! I don't need you anyway!"

* * *

Reese was beyond pissed. He was going to find someone, and beat them to a bloody pulp. Then, he saw Piper. He glared and made a beeline towards her. "Reese, how good to see you."

"Cut the crap, what did you say to her?"

Piper grinned. "I don't know who you're talking about."

He was seething. "Chase."

"Oh, her? We had a lovely little chat."

He glared and pinned her against the lockers. "What did you say?"

"Are you really gonna hit a girl Wilkerson? Have you stooped that low?"

Reese turned and saw Patrick. He glared. "No, but I'll hit you."

Patrick lost a bit of his nerve, but he didn't show it. "I'd love to see you try."

Reese smirked and walked closer to him. "Gladly."

* * *

"I can't believe you! Suspended for beating up another boy!"

"Lois, honey I don't think we should be surprised, I mean it's Reese." Stated Hal.

Malcolm and Dewey smirked in their room as they heard Reese getting yelled at. "Who'd be beat up?" Questioned Dewey.

"Patrick, guy deserved it if you ask me."

"Why?"

"He's a jerk."

Dewey nodded in understanding. "Think he'll get grounded?"

Malcolm nodded. "Definitely."

Reese walked in and laid on his bed. "Why'd you do it?" Questioned Dewey.

"Shut up Dewey."

He glared at Reese. "Whatever."

"How long are you grounded for?" Asked Malcolm.

"A month."

"Dude, that sucks."

He nodded. "I'm going out. Will you cover for me?"

"No way." Stated Malcolm.

"If you don't, I'll tell Jessica you like her."

Malcolm glared. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Malcolm sighed. "Fine."

Reese smirked and climbed out the window. He started walking to the park. Once he arrived, he looked around. He spotted Chase sitting on a swing and walked over to her. "Hey."

She didn't look up at him. "What do you want?"

He sighed and sat on the swing next to her. "Just hear me out, ok?"

"Fine, you've got five minutes."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! **

"Piper's a liar, and you know it."

She sighed and scuffed her shoes against the concrete. "Yea, you're right. I'm an idiot, I'm sorry."

He smirked at her and bumped her shoulder with his, a sign that all was forgiven. "It's cool, you can make it up to me."

She looked over at him. "I slapped Piper."

"No way! Seriously!?" She nodded. "Dude, that's awesome! I wish I could've seen her face!"

She smiled and they started to laugh. Eventually, their laughter died down and she sighed. "Reese?"

"Yea?"

"I wanna show you something."

"What?"

"Just follow me."

They walked about four blocks, and then they reached a building. It read 'redview home for girls'. "Why are we here?" Questioned Reese.

Chase turned to look at him. "I live here."

"What? But you said-"

"I know what I said, I lied."

"Wow."

She nodded. "Yea, I know. I really don't wanna talk about why I'm here."

"That's cool." He grabbed her arm and started pulling her in another direction.

"Reese! Where are we going?"

"To meet my parents."

"Wait, aren't you grounded?"

"Crap, that's right. You have to knock on the front door."

"Uh, alright. Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yea, if they know, you can come and hang at my house. It'll be a lot easier then sneaking around."

She smiled at the thought and nodded. "Ok." They walked up to the front door, and Reese ran around to the bedroom window and climbed back in. When she knew it was safe, Chase knocked on the door.

A man, who she assumed to be his father opened the door. "Sorry, we're not interested in any-"

"I'm not selling anything. I'm Chase, Reese's friend."

He looked at her in shock. "You're Chase?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Uh, why don't you come in?"

She smiled at him. "Yea, ok."

* * *

"So, how old are Chase?" Questioned Lois.

"Sixteen."

"And you go to Reese's school?"

She nodded.

"Are the two of you..uh," Hal gestured between them.

"No, we're just friends."

Hal and Lois looked at each other. "Right ok, well, Reese is grounded right now, but you can come back on Sunday."

"Ok, sure." Chase stood up and started walking towards the door.

"It was nice to meet you Chase." Stated Lois.

She smiled at her. "You to."

* * *

The next day, Reese met Chase a few blocks from his house. "Hey, I thought you were grounded."

Reese smiled at her. "Mom and dad are preoccupied with something else, so they don't really notice stuff."

"Huh, ok. What do you wanna do?"

"Well, Malcolm's doing this thing we saw in a magazine, and I have to help him."

"Ok, I'll go with you."

He nodded and they started down the sidewalk. "What's he doing, anyway?"

"Street luging."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

Reese grinned at her. "It wouldn't be fun if it weren't."

She rolled her eyes. "What do you have to do anyway?"

"Well, there's this rich jerk who keeps making Malcolm crash, so I'm gonna wait in the bushes, and jump in front of him, making him crash."

"That's the worst idea I've ever heard."

He glared at her. "Fine, you can just watch up top with the others."

She shrugged and walked up beside Malcolm while Reese got into position. "Hey."

He looked up at her. "Hey Chase, what's up?"

"Not much."

He looked over at his competitor. "Eighty bucks. Street rules, which means no rules. And don't let yourself think about what might happen, because you don't wanna get psyched out. And don't think about getting psyched out, because you might get psyched out. People who get psyched out make mistakes." He stated, smirking slightly.

"Good," he took a breath. "Advice."

Malcolm's eyes went wide in shock, as did Chase's. "What?" He exclaimed.

"Oh my god." Stated Chase.

As they started racing, she ran into the bushes and ran down the hill until she bumped into Reese. "Reese!"

He smirked at her. "Changed your mind huh? Watch how great this goes." He started stepping out of the bushes, and she grabbed his arm.

"You can't! It's-"

He cut her off. "Relax, you worry to much. I've got this."

"But-"

He pulled his arm out of her grasp and walked in front of Stevie, who flipped the visor on his helmet up to reveal his face. Reese's eyes went wide and he jumped to the other direction, placing himself in front of Malcolm instead. Malcolm screamed and swerved out of the way, flying into the bushes.

Chase ran over to Reese and he looked at her. "Why didn't you warn me!?" He yelled.

She glared at him. "I tried to idiot!" He started running down the hill and she sighed. "Why do I even bother?" She started running after him.

They got there in time to see Stevie finish before Malcolm. Malcolm stopped, but he didn't. He went flying towards a ramp. "Oh my god! Stevie, no!"

He flew off and crashed into a tree. Everyone winced, while Reese grinned. "That was awesome!"

Chase glared at him and stepped on his foot. "Ow!"

* * *

Chase sat down next to Reese. "I can't believe Dewey wrote an opera."

Reese nodded as he held Jaime. Chase smiled at him. "He's so cute."

Reese rolled his eyes. "He's ok."

She laughed and a few people shushed her. "Shush yourselves."

He smirked at her. "Francis comes homes tomorrow, it's his birthday."

"Is he gonna bring Piama?"

"They're married, of course he's gonna bring her."

"Shut up, it's starting."

* * *

Chase knocked on the front door and Reese opened opened, a huge smile on his face. It fell when he saw her. "Oh, it's you."

She looked at him. "Sorry to disappoint."

"It's cool, I just thought it might have been Francis."

"Oh, ok."

She walked in and he closed the door, but not before looking around outside. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Randy's here."

"Woah, seriously?"

Reese nodded. "He's after one of us, and we don't know who."

"That really sucks."

They walked into the kitchen. "Hi Mrs. Wilkerson."

Lois looked over and smiled at her. "It's nice to see you again Chase."

A man with sandy blonde hair walked into the kitchen and looked at her. "Hi, are you Chase?"

She nodded and smiled. "You must be Francis." She cast a glance at Reese. "I've heard a lot about you."

He grinned at her. "This is my wife Piama."

She shook Chase's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Chase smiled at her. "Likewise."

"Well, I'm gonna go hide in the room. See ya." Said Reese.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" Asked Chase.

He shrugged and walked away. "Well, ok then."

She sat down on their couch and rubbed her knees. She had no idea what to do with herself. All of a sudden, Francis and Hal burst through the door on motorcycles. They sped through the kitchen and knocked down the front door.

* * *

Reese looked up at her as they fixed the door. "Was it really that awesome?"

Chase nodded. "It's to bad you missed it."

He glared at her slightly. "We've got to do something."

"One us should go out there." Stated Malcolm.

Chase opened her mouth to tell them it was a bad idea, but decided against it. They never listened to her anyway.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

"What are you doing?"

The sound of her voice made Reese jump slightly in surprise. "Nothing." He walked into the Lucky Aide, with her following.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Hey Craig."

"Hey Chase, hey Reese." Said Craig.

"So, what are you doing?" Asked Chase.

Reese sighed in annoyance and she grinned. "I'm getting spray paint. I'm gonna paint Mr. Herkabee's office."

He kneeled down and started looking at the colors. "Get green." Stated Chase.

"Why?"

"Because it's my favorite color."

"So?"

"_So_, get green."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a green can, along with a red one and a yellow one. He walked up to the register and Chase followed him. Craig smiled at them both. "Hey Reese, how's your mom?"

"Fine."

"Has she been talking about me?"

At that, Chase gave him an odd look, but Reese just ignored it. "No, she's been to busy with Jamie." He slapped some money on the counter and they walked out.

"What time does your watch say?" He asked.

"Uh," she looked down at her wrist. "Seven fifty. School starts in ten minutes."

He looked over at her and smirked. "That's just enough time. Wanna help me?"

She scoffed and grabbed the green can. "Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

He grinned and they walked up to the door to Herkabee's class. "Ready?" She asked.

He nodded and pulled out a key. He put it in the lock and unlocked it. When he noticed she was staring at him, he looked at her. "What?"

"How did you get keys to his classroom?" She asked.

He smirked and they walked in. "Do you really wanna know?"

"Nope, no I do not."

He laughed and walked over to his desk. "Didn't think so." He sprayed some drawings of Herkabee as a monkey and grinned. "Now who's doing the monkey dance?"

Chase grinned and started spraying words onto the chalkboard. They heard a door click and they gasped. Reese darted around the desks and into the supply closet. She followed him and he shut the door. "We're so screwed!" She whispered.

"Shhh! He'll hear us!"

"If Ms. Santos finds out, I'll never be let outside again!"

"Chase, shut up!"

"This was a terrible idea. I have no idea why I agreed to this!"

Reese, being panicked, leaned over and connected their lips, which immediately shut her up. When he was sure Herkabee was gone, he pulled away and opened the door and grabbed her arm, pulling her out the door. When they got outside, she pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked ahead of him. "Hey, wait up!"

She ignored him and kept walking. "Chase!"

She whipped around and looked at him. "I can't believe you!"

"What'd I do?"

"You kissed me you idiot!"

"I had to get you to stop talking!"

"Why didn't you just put your hand over my mouth!?"

"You wouldn't have stopped! You would've just kept mumbling! I know you Chase!"

"Ugh! I'm so mad at you right now!"

"Why!? It was just a stupid kiss!"

"It was my first kiss you numbskull!"

"Woah, wait. Are you serious?"

She glared at him and started walking away. "I can't believe you just stole my first kiss!"

"How was I supposed to know it was your first kiss!?"

"Well, if you knew me as well as you think you do, you would've known!"

"Oh, so it's my fault?"

She whirled around and glared at him. "Yes!"

He glared back at her. "You always blame me!"

"Because most of the time it's your fault!"

"Is not! There's been some times where you've screwed up to!"

"Name one!"

"Last week when Stevie almost hit me, and I had to jump in front of Malcolm."

"Your fault."

"The week before when we got detention for-"

She cut him off. "Also your fault."

"When I was forced to be Dewey's personal chef."

"Your fault!"

He sighed in aggravation. "Fine! You can your stupid kiss back!"

"It doesn't work that way Reese."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't! Just leave me alone."

"Fine!"

He tuned and walked in the opposite direction.

**A/N: sorry it was short, the next one will be longer! **


End file.
